Galactic Empire
by Shilana
Summary: The Story of the rise and fall of the Shadow Galactica Empire. Based upon the Manga.
1. Prologue

_Author's note: This is based heavily upon the manga though it has some anime influences as well as characters that appear only in the sera myu. Reviews are welcome._

Galactic Empire

Prologue

Empires come and go – rise and fall. Their stories usually revolve around how power corrupts, how evil can never win, and how good will always arise to stop them, which is true to an extent. However, the other side is rarely ever explored, and sometimes it is the greatest tale. For we learn not from the victories of heroes, but from the failures of villains, though their tales are usually lost to the mists of time.

Their joy and darkness, their evil and good. Their tale deserves to be told as much as the hero who fought against them. We can learn from their mistakes, their hardships, and how even the darkest of hearts exists within shades of gray.

So let us learn of a tale of the fate of the galaxy, only this time, let us see through the eyes of those who thought to destroy it.

The galaxy was not always a dark place. Light used to reside everywhere and for a time the universe was happy. Then the light grew too bright and darkness was forced to arise. Wars started, pain lingered, and darkness crept on. But the most evil of all waited in the shadows for a moment to strike, and when it did, the galaxy cried out in pain.


	2. Cocoon

Chapter 1 - Cocoon

Sailor Cocoon stood out upon her balcony gazing at the stars. She smiled to herself as three shooting stars streamed by. But in reality she is not happy. She hides her feelings for the sake of her own people. The dreams had gotten worse lately, sometimes she would awaken with screams. Evil would overtake her and somehow she felt betrayed, and very, very afraid. She did not show it for she did not to alarm anyone. After all, they were only dreams.

"Princess, you mustn't look so sad," a male voice from behind spoke softly. "I've started to hear whispers, people are worried about you."

Cocoon turned to her knight and smiled. It was him she could always count on. They were not lovers, simply friends, though part of her would not mind if someday it grew to be more. He would not mind either, though she was quite unaware. "I know, it's just sometimes I wonder. The rumors grow more everyday. Planets falling, Sailor Soldiers being murdered by other Sailor Soldiers. What if some kind of Sailor War is starting and we are next in line?"

"I'm sure that is not the case, Princess. They are only rumors, and you are only having dreams."

"I suppose you're right," she spoke softly and returned her gaze to the stars.

"The party is going to start soon, might I suggest that you start to prepare yourself for your grand entrance?"

Sailor Cocoon turned back around. Her knight was a tall man, black hair with stunning crimson eyes, but they did not hold the look of evil, just of tenderness and courage. She, herself, looked pale in comparison to him being two feet the shorter with short sun-touched orange hair and lilac eyes. The only real thing she prided herself on was her orange and violet butterfly wings which she was graced with ever since she was a child. Not everyone on Cocoon had wings, so she always considered herself lucky, even more so when she found out she was a chosen one, a Sailor Soldier. She always dreamed of being a hero when she was a small child, and now she had a whole planet and people to protect.

It was one dream she was glad came true.

---

Meanwhile back in a darker part of space towards the center of the galaxy stood a large cathedral-like castle – gold and white, glorious and yet deadly. Those who dared draw too near where never heard from again. It was the home and start of one of the most notorious Sailor Soldier's alive. And the most deadly too.

Two lone figures stood within the halls of the castle. One adorned in red, while the other in gold armor – a soldier who stood with an aura that was not to be reckoned with. Her crimson gaze started down at the bowed figure before her. Her gaze was hard, but at the moment her dislike was directed elsewhere.

"Report," her cold voice matched her gaze.

"Planets are falling one by one, we will soon have them all within our grasp, Madam Galaxia," the one in red, known as Sailor Chi spoke with her head bowed.

"Is that so? Still there are enough to raise a slight resistance. It's amusing how they have not figured out what is going on yet. But soon, some will and might band together or they might hide out on all of their own planets. If we keep any from escaping we may still keep the element of surprise."

"But what are they to match our power?"

"Fool," Galaxia's gaze returned to Chi, who coworred back down. "I'm not worried, I just choose to err on the side of caution."

"I apologize," Chi spoke, still staring at the floor. "I should have never questioned you knowledge." She silently cursed herself for saying something so highly stupid. "May I ask what planet we are going after next?"

"Cocoon," Galaxia spoke with a smirk. "This is why I have called you here. The plan is in motion. I have already sent the others. The plan I have is most glorious."

Chi almost shuddered as Galaxia stood, laughing to herself.

Another figure appeared before the golden queen as Sailor Chi leaves. "Do you wish for me to join them as well?"

"No, you will stay here for the time being. I am going to join the other shortly."

"As you wish, madam Galaxia."

---

At the Cocoon Palace everyone was getting ready for the party. During all the hustle and chaos no one noticed two figures sneak onto the grounds. They introduced themselves as the backup dancers and since Cocoon was a planet of peace no one took notice the otherwise. The Princess and her knight were in the back room as she was getting prepared to walk to the throne room.

"Are you all right my princess?" He spoke softly as she walked in front of him.

"Yes, I just still am slightly worried, but I shouldn't be." She sighed and moved forward. _Everything will be all right. They were only dreams. And I'm allowed to just be happy? Right? _She thought to herself. "I must be happy for my people." She smiled.

"That's the spirit." He led her to her throne and he stood off to the side.

The people themselves cheered. The love for their princess showed clearly in their voices.

"Who is it that is going to be dancing tonight?" She leaned in and whispered to her knight.

"Someone new, I believe her name is Papillon," he nodded to her, "The people are lively tonight."

"They certainly are, but I don't blame them. We are a happy people, lively and free, so what do you expect?"

"I'm glad you are feeling better, Princess."

"So am I. So am I."

"Oh look, there she is!" Her knight pointed to the dancer who came out onto the middle of the room. The people around cheered. She wore purple and teal adorned with pink highlights. Her hair was a vivid violet. Behind her stood two other female dancers – one in yellow and the other in green. Cocoon never saw them before, they looked almost exotic, but she paid no mind to them otherwise.

When Papillon started to dance the people were entranced. Her steps were graceful, her movement fluid. She was like an angel with her twirls. Cocoon had never seen anything like it. The song was sad and she could almost feel the passion in the dancer's soul radiating out from her. She wondered if she really was sad or just engrossed in the song. When Papillon stopped the crowd cheered. She bowed before them and the princess, who couldn't help but notice what looked like resentment in her expression, but it could be she was just seeing things.

She dancer stepped through the crowd and made her way back to her dressing room. Practically slamming the door shut she let out a sigh in exasperation. Then she ripped off her jewelry and flung it to the side. Tears formed around her eyes, she was about to wipe them away when she was startled by a sound directly behind her.

Papillon spun to come face to face with an unknown woman in gold, who just smiled at her. "Who are you?" She asked the woman.

"Today is the day of your daughter's death, is it not?" The woman casually strolled over to a table where a picture stood propped up. "She was very lovely."

The butterfly woman seemed suspicious but at the talk of her daughter she became distracted. "Y-Yes, she was. It's still hard to get used to the fact that she's gone."

"And it's all their fault," the woman replyed cooly.

"What?" Papillon spoke as if she could not believe it.

"Your daughter. It's their fault she died. Instead of protecting her during the battle off planet, they left her to die. The Sailor Soldier of this world couldn't protect one of her own people."

Papillon went silent. The words the woman spoke stung, but still rang true. A small gasp escaped her lips and the tears poured out. "It's true, and now ... now I'm to dance for her. It's not fair. I hate it, I hate them all." She slid down to the floor.

"Stop being so weak," the woman hovered over the butterfly woman. "Stand up and avenge your daughter instead of letting her death be in vain and be worth nothing."

"How?" Through the tears she looked up. "She's a Sailor Soldier, and I'm nothing."

"I will give you the power. The power to take vengeance upon your daughter and her honor. But you must first swear an oath to me." The woman crouched down on one knee and lifted Papillon's face. "Swear the oath and kill Sailor Cocoon and I will grant you power, enough power to make everyone who's ever made you suffer, pay."

Papillon brought a hand to her face to wipe away her tears. Yes, she would make them all pay.

---

During the party, Princess Cocoon sat on her throne in a rather idle fashion, though it was not to say that she wasn't enjoying herself. She leaned over to her knight. "You were right, it has lifted my spirits to see all the people having fun and dancing. Speaking of which, I would like to personally thank that one dancer for her performance. Do you think I could get an audience with her?"

"Your the princess, you could get an audience with anyone." Her knight grinned back at her. "I'll lead you to her temporary room if you want."

Cocoon nodded and they both started to sneak away from the party when a woman in red stepped out of the shadows in front of them. The knight instantly got in front of the princess to protect her from the intruder. "Who are you?!" He demanded.

"Someone more powerful than you," came the response and an attack with a golden staff.

The knight drew his sword, but even the sharp royal blade could not break the metal. "Go Princess, I'll hold her off." But his words came far too late. The woman in red twisted around and grabbed his arm, power streaming out of her hand. He screamed in agony as his body was torn apart leaving nothing but ash on the floor.

"Normal people are nothing but ash in the wind." The woman laughed and lunged at Cocoon who dodged out of the way.

"No, no no no! How dare you!? You murderer! I will not let you go unpunished. Cocoon Crystal Power, Make-up!" The energy swirled out from her crystal on her chest and soon there she stood in her full glory, the Sailor Soldier of the planet Cocoon, Sailor Cocoon. She glared at the woman in red with eyes of hatred. The rest of the people in the palace were screaming in terror and trying to get away from the battle at hand. Cocoon made a mental note to protect her people at any cost and she spotted the two background dancers from earlier stepping up behind her. "Stay behind me, this is an enemy attack!" But the two laughed and that was went she saw it. They all looked the same. Triplets? Why didn't she notice it earlier? Now she was surrounded.

"No!" The two in yellow and green moved out of away when another woman ran through them. She stopped near Cocoon who looked confused and then recognized her as the dancer from before.

"You shouldn't be here, it is too dangerous." She urged the woman to leave, but then she saw a smile. It wasn't a smile of someone who was there to help, but a wicked smile of someone who knew something that you didn't.

"Don't worry Princess. It'll be over soon." And that is when the knife slid into her side. Cocoon's eyes were wide as she slumped to the floor, blood pooling out.

"W-why?" She spoke, the pain almost too much to bear.

"For my daughter."

The last thing Cocoon felt was her body dissolving into ash, her power remained because a Sailor Crystal is forever. Papillon honestly felt no remorse or regret. When Galaxia granted her power as her promise, she felt victory, yet not fullfillment. She doubted she ever would without her daughter there beside her. Galaxia promised her the ability to make those who went against her suffer and that was what she gained. She even was given a new name. She was no longer just Papillon, but she was Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon, a member of the Sailor Animamates.

---

The blood was still on her hands when they got to the Galactica Castle. Papillon was shown to her room and given the basic ground rules, which weren't too much and mainly consisted of not bothering Galaxia unless summoned. In the throne room Papillon stood with her hand in front of her chest in sort of a bow. The three in red, yellow and green, who she found out later were Chi, Theta, and Phi stood to the side of Galaxia's throne. They were of high rank and there was only one another who was above even them.

Her name was Sailor Buttress and not much else was known about her. Papillon tried to get answers, but received very little. During her first day there after the attack on Cocoon, she learned of the woman and her place. She looked almost exactly like Galaxia but her hair was a deep brown and her outfit was pitch black. She also had a high voice that seemed to make the other members of the empire cringe, and Papillon couldn't blame them one bit. She walked around with a fan and gave orders to the others, Galaxia didn't seem to mind her following her around and bossing everyone else.

"Sailor Pewter Fox and Sailor Titan Kerokko have returned from their reckon mission," Buttress waved her fan around and bowed before Galaxia who simply nodded in response. Turning on her heals she walked over to Papillon. "I shall show you your tasks and duty."

Papillon's life was gone and all she could do was nod. The feeling of being trapped crept up but it was washed away by an emotion of power. She gained it all and lost nothing. Her humanity maybe gone but what filled its place was something no one else could understand. She was going to be a true Sailor Soldier and maybe she would find a way to bring back her daughter from the dead. Galaxia spoke of her plans and Papillon agreed. The universe would be a better place with all the wars, and if Galaxia could end them all and resurrect everyone as they should be, then the world would be a better place. She could have control of her own planet and her own destiny.

And so the oath for her life was sworn for eternity.


	3. Mau

Chapter Two – Mau

The next day, Papillon stepped out of her room feeling rather refreshed. It was almost like the previous days battle was nothing but a bad dream and now she had a new life to look forward to. Her good day faded when she was greeted by Sailor Buttress who had come to tell her about what job she would be placed in.

"What do you mean a soul hunter?" Papillon asked after having it explained to her.

"You will watch the graveyard and collect any remnants or lost souls. I thought it was fitting for you since the last remnants of souls are various colored butterflies." Buttress almost grinned as if it were her idea in the first place. Actually it was Galaxia's, but no one else would know the wiser.

"But being around all that death..."

"It's not like you have much of a choice, you can either do it or quit Galaxia's services, which I assure you will not end well for you. Besides, eventually you may get promoted and as of right now you were placed in a higher position than Pewter Fox and Kerokko, who are also Sailor Animamates."

Papillon felt defeated but it was true, she could not protest much against Galaxia who had shown full well the extent of her power. "Very well, show me where to go." Buttress nodded and walked off in the other direction.

---

On the distant planet of Mau a young cat watches the sky. She smiles for a moment after spotting a shooting star. Maybe she could have a wish granted to her. A rustling sound to her left startled her and she quickly turned to come face to face with a cat-like woman. She had golden hair and eyes to match, and a tail that flicked side to side. The woman brought out a jewel and held it up at the young cat. In a flash a woman sat in the cat's place, she seemed spooked for a moment but quickly settled down.

"Jaguar! You know that's illegal to do here," the cat-now-human spoke as she glanced around rather nerviously.

"Oh lighten up Nyanko, no one will catch us, besides, you should come to Bast where you can be like this all the time. I don't know why your guardian is the only one allowed to have a human form." Jaguar shrugged and sat down beside Nyanko.

"I suppose that's why are planets have a shakey treaty. But I don't want to talk about that. I was thinking a lot about Earth today."

"Earth? Isn't that where those two ambassidors went?" Jaguar brought a hand to her face as she drifted off a bit in thought.

"Well, it was to Earth's moon and their princess. She is supposedly glorious. I wouldn't know though since I've never been off planet."

"Pff, you should be an explorer like me!" Jaguar proclaimed proudly.

"I don't see what's so great, and why they anyone would just abandon their home planet for another." Nyanko folded her arms across her chest. "It makes me hate Earth for taking some of our people away."

"Whoa, do you really believe that?" Jaguar tilted her head to the side. "I mean, they had to have had a reason for leaving right?"

"To serve another princess, they abanded us and our princess. I would do something about it if I could. It just isn't fair."

Jaguar giggled. "Oh, I'm meeting Anubis later. He said he had something to tell me." Her eyes lit up and she let out a sigh.

"Does that mean what I think it means?"

"I hope so, but I need to go get ready. Oh, but before I do." She flashed her jewel and Nyanko turned back into a cat. "I'll catch you later, I'll be sure to tell you all the juicy details." Jaguar turned and jumped away, disappearing into the night.

"I can't wait."

Nyanko smirked and turned back to the sky before she spotted some movement out of the corner of her eye. Looking to it she could see Sailor Mau in all her glory. She was in a fighting stance against some monster. Nyanko was envious of her and her power. Why couldn't she be like that? Why was it against their rules to be human? She wondered if the ambassadors had a better life. Part of her hated them for it. They were free and able to live their lives away from the planet, but they also were traitors in her mind for leaving. If she ever left would she be a traitor too? Sailor Mau defeated the monster with ease and glanced over at Nyanko before smiling. She brought her hand up to give a wave and then simply vanished. Nyanko hated that as well.

"I know how you can gain that power." Came a voice from behind.

"Jaguar I thought--" She turned to come see a woman dressed in silver, though she had ears like Jaguar and Mau did her appearance also seemed different. She wasn't from around here. "Who are you?" Her eyes narrowed.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Sailor Pewter Fox." She bowed.

"Sailor? You're a Sailor Soldier?"

Pewter Fox didn't respond to the comment, she just smiled, though it was a bit more of a smirk than anything else. "Do you wish to be one as well? I know how you can obtain your own star like that of a Sailor Soldier."

"How?" Nyanko was suspicious, but this woman was a Sailor Soldier, she had the outfit of one at least. "Tell, me how do you gain such power?"

"Swear an oath to Sailor Galaxia, the greatest Sailor Soldier in existence. She can give you the power to defeat those who stand in your way, your enemies, those who turned traitors."

"Take me to this Galaxia."

---

"So you wish to become a Sailor Soldier." The woman in gold – Sailor Galaxia looked down upon Nyanko from her throne. "But such a little cat cannot become one."

"Please Madam! I want to have power. I want to be great. I swear I will do whatever you say." Her words seemed to please Galaxia, but soon that faded as she brought up a hand. "Did I say something wrong?" She didn't have time to react as golden energy poured out and slammed into Nyanko's body. She screamed in pain and for a moment everything went black. When she came to she was once again in human form, the only difference was two golden bracelets on her wrists and and overwhelming sense of power, strength. So this was what it was like to be a Sailor Soldier. Nyanko grinned, she could get used to this.

"Now, about your oath to me and your duty." The Golden Queen peered at Nyanko and simply smirked. "I have a mission for you."

---

Back on Planet Mau, Nyanko pouted a bit about her mission. Sailor Titan Kerokko stood there with her and she was equally an odd looking woman adorned in green. Nyanko admitted that the woman looked almost frog like in appearance, much like her name gave way. She wondered what planet she came from but didn't get a chance to ask before they were both sent back to Mau. Nyanko just wanted to be a Sailor Soldier, she didn't want to be here and do this. Kerokko seemed to sense her regret because she rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Come on, you're one of us now, a Sailor Animamate! This is what we do?" Kerokko exclaimed.

"We're murderers?" Nyanko folded her arms across her chest.

"No, we are going to make the galaxy a better place. One without wars and useless rules. You didn't have to join us you know."

"I know I know, but then I probably would have ended up dead, who knows."

Kerokko just shrugged in response.

"But anyway I—Jaguar?" Nyanko cut herself off as another figure approached them. "What are you doing here?"

"Whoa, love the new look. But how did you get to this form without a transformation stone and whose your friend? Wow, I'm not being pushed out of the friendship ring am I?"

"Jaguar, we—This is Sailor Titan Kerokko. I have joined up with the service of Sailor Galaxia."

"Kerokko, Galaxia, what? A Sailor Soldier? Speaking of which, your outfit kind of looks like Sailor Mau. Getting design techniques from her?"

"That's because she is one of us now, she is Sailor Tin Nyanko." Kerokko looked proud to say the name and Nyanko smiled. "You must be a friend of hers?"

"Sailor? How?" She shook her head for a moment. "Yeah, my name is Jaguar, I just came to find her to talk about another friend of ours. I was actually kind of upset about it but after seeing you it kind of distracted me. I'm not as upset as I thought I was, I guess I was kind of expecting it."

"What happened Jaguar?" Nyanko stepped in ignoring Kerokko and her mission for the time being.

"He, he has become her guard." Jaguar stumbled upon the words a bit losing her calmness from before.

"What? Anubis?"

"Yeah, that's what he wanted to tell me. He doesn't even realize how I feel and now I'll hardly get to see him. I hate her. I hate her for picking him." Jaguar rushed into Nyanko's arms and started sobbing.

"You know, as touching as it is. I'd hate to get the brunt of Madam Galaxia's annoyance when she finds out that we still haven't completed our mission. You know, just saying."

"She's right, I have to go." N yanko pulled Jaguar from her and looked into her eyes. "We'll talk about this later."

"No, I'll go with you." Jaguar didn't want to be alone at the moment and Nyanko couldn't really blame her. She just nodded and all three of them were off.

---

Sailor Mau wondered where these monsters kept on coming from. The planet was never this bad, even with the mini wars that kept on popping up here and there. Most of the people blamed it on the disrespect that Planet Bast had for the traditions of Mau. Their influence was causing dastardly things to happen. Mau didn't believe that of course, but that didn't mean she could change the minds of her people. Drop kicking the monster into the side of a building she stopped to catch her breath for a moment. The monster got back up and was about to attack again.

"Galactica Cry!" The monster barely had time to respond when the energy that seemingly came out of no where ripped him to shreads.

"What?" Sailor Mau turned to see three figures, one dressed in black, another dressed in red and one dressed in green.

"Greetings Sailor Mau." The one in green spoke first. "I am Sailor Titan Kerokko. We have come to ask for your surrender."

"Surrender?"

"That's right." Nyanko approached. "If you swear an oath to Sailor Galaxia, she may forgive you."

"What are you talking about?" Sailor Mau got into a defensive position, but a blast from Kerokko's bracelets almost knocked her off her feet.

"Sailor Tin Nyanko, it's your moment, end this now." Kerokko spoke and held Jaguar back from making anymore. "If she doesn't do this, she will die." It was given as a fair warning.

"I always envied you." Nyanko spoke harshly as she stepped forward. "I wanted to be just like you, but Mau always had so many rules. We even went against our own sister planet just because they thought differently than us. We are traitors to ourselves."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Sailor Mau spoke back though it was clear she was confused by why one of her own people would turn on her.

"Get on with it Tin Nyanko, we don't have time for this." Kerokko said with a harsh tone as she was clearly getting annoyed by this point.

Jaguar gasped as Nyanko rushed forward and grabbed Mau by the throat. Bringing her hands up she covered her eyes, but she still heard the screams, it was something that would haunt her forever. Pulling her hands from her eyes she saw Nyanko standing over a pill of ash and holding a glowing crystal in her hand. "It is done," she heard her speak in a low voice before turning to the two.

"Finally," said Kerokko. "Now lets go see if they've finished the job on planet Bast.

"What? This is going on there too?" Jaguar looked between the two. "We have to go now then!"

"Look, we should have killed you for being here in the first place. Unless you plan on joining Galaxia that is."

Nyanko gave Jaguar a look and she just nodded. She really had no other choice at the moment.

---

When they reach the Planet of Bast there is already a large battle taking place. Bodies are thrown about everywhere and the ground was stained with red. Tears welded in Jaguar's eyes at the sight. She couldn't believe this was happening on her world. What was going on? She had to find some way to stop it. But then there was Nyanko, had she really joined these people. She was her friend and she couldn't turn her back at her becacause that wouldn't be right either. For now she went along.

Traveling up the steps to the palace they come across Phi, Chi and Theta engaging Sailor Bast in a fight. Bast appeared to be tiring out though she was holding her own against all three of them at once. Jaguar continued to watch until she was shoved forward by Kerokko.

"Go on go get to it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Go help them kill her. You want to join us right?" Kerokko smirked and folded her arms across her chest. Nyanko just stood silently.

"I can't do that, she's my princess."

"Then you will be destroyed," Kerokko brought up a bracelet but was stopped by Nyanko.

"Don't, please." Nyanko was scoffed at but Kerokko brought down her arm for the moment.

Another voice distracted the group. "So I see where you allegiances really lie. I'm surprised at you Jaguar, I never thought you would do something like this. To think I trusted you." The man was tall and wore a silver color that matched nicely against his black hair. "You lead them right to us, didn't you? Was this a plan of Mau's all along?"

"Anubis?! No, it wasn't Mau. I didn't have anything to do with this." Jaguar was frantic as she tried to explain, but here she was traveling with two who had come to destroy everything.

"Just stop it. I knew you were upset before when I told you of my new position but I never thought it'd come to this." Anubis drew his sword and looked at the group. "I will defend my princess to the end. He lunged at the group who all scattered. Kerokko managed to kick his sword away but that didn't seem to stop him. He turned towards Nyanko, the one from Mau, he would end it for her first.

Jaguar didn't know what she was doing when she picked up the sword. She didn't remember jumping in front of her friend or slicing the blade through her love's skin. She just knew when it was over she saw his body crumpled at her feet. Sailor Bast had also fallen finally being defeated by the three.

"I'm impressed." Kerokko spoke with no hint of malice in her voice, she was actually surprised at the girl. "Maybe Madam Galaxia will have use for you yet."

Tears streamed down Jaguar's cheeks. She had betrayed everything she knew, everything she loved, for what? For a friend? She didn't know. Time went by slowly almost as if it was not moving at all. She barely even noticed when they made it to the throne room at the Shadow Galactica castle. She didn't even seem to notice the blood still stained on her clothing. She only saw the golden woman sitting on the throne itself with a gaze that could burn a person's soul.

"Welcome to the Shadow Galactica empire."


End file.
